Sword Art Online: Death Is Irrelevant
by JBOSS1012
Summary: Scavenge, Slay, Survive. That is all you need in this world of suffering. Or is there something else you need to accomplish. True Happiness, was it? I think love is the key to it. How, love is impossible in this world. Or is it? I don't know i'm so confused. Maybe, just maybe love is possible. And maybe happiness is too.
1. OC Submission

Hello everybody today I shall begin a new story called Sword Art Online: Death is Irrelevant. My OC will be alongside your OCS. I will be accepting around 20 OCS in this story so please feel free to submit please leave them either in my PM inbox or just review. I will allow you to submit a maximum of 2 OCS to speed up the process. I will need personal information of your OCS ONLY, such as Weight, Height, Build, Bust (please put in A, B, C, D, E, F category), Thigh and Hip (ONLY if FEMALE) and for male OCS Height, Build and Weight and now for both: Age, Gender, Eye Color, Skin Color, Hair Color, Advantages/ Skills, Weapon(s) of Choice,Sexuality, Clothes/Armor, Attitude, History, (OUTSIDE OF VIDEO GAME)(Player's IN GAME Name ( I wont need any injuries or disadvantages cause it's a video game)Also I will not be able to write the official first chapter if I don't have about four OCS other than mine. And if you want your character to die or live to beat the game it's your choice. Also is he/she a beater or not.

My personal choice of a name for my OC is Aoi Anosora which in English means Blue Sky (pronounced ĀŌÍ ÁNŌSÔRÁ). His characteristics are

Age: 15 when enters the game

Gender: Male

Skin Color: Caucasian

Hair Color: Blonde

Hair Style: Straight and Soft

Sexuality: Straight

Eye Color: Red

Body Build: Body is built fairly well

Weight: 187 lbs

Height: 5'' 4'

Weapons: A Straight Sword called Wrath of the Dragon

Skills: Paralysis, Dragon Rage, Dragon Fury, Fire Slash, Killer Instinct, Breath of Fire (Killer Instinct and Breath of Fire are unique to him)

Dragon Rage: A move where Aoi uses his sword slicing the enemy in pieces. First he charges his RAGE into the sword and damages the enemy. NOTICE: Aoi can only use this move when truly enraged also this move only takes down barely any life with any monster above the level of 50 any level below that and it takes away one bar of the four life bars.

Dragon Fury: This move is most dangerous in Aoi's arsenal at the beginning of the story (he gets more later on)

This move allows Aoi to move faster WAY faster. In this move he circles his enemy until a cyclone is created and when the enemy is in the air Aoi throws his sword and pierces the enemy's chest. Any level below 50 loses almost half life with this attack. Any level above it one eighth of its life.

Fire Slash: This move is a simple move where his sword becomes heated and a flamelike aura forms around it. Then he slashes the opponent. Sora only uses this when the enemy's health is very low.

Killer Instinct: This is a unique move because Sora is the only person that bears The Wrath of the Dragon Blade. The 'spirit' of the sword allows him to move like a dragon in any way other than flight temporarily for fifteen minutes he can cancel the skill if necessary.

Breath of Fire: This moved allows Sora to breath a massive amount of fire upon an opponent. The heat of the fire can blind the enemy for a few seconds for an open attack. Like the Fire Slash he only uses it when the opponents health is low.

Clothes/Armor: Aoi wears a light blue jacket over his black under shirt. The jacket is soft and light and allows him to move with a little added speed, with symmetrical white OUTLINES of twin dragons on the back, one somewhat covered by the holster for his sword strapped to his back. He wears black pants with a black pouch on his waist for holding his paralysis knives. His boots are also the same color of his jacket.

Attitude: Aoi is a very strong-willed young man. He is very Kind, Brave and Trustworthy and any person would be lucky to be his friend. He would risk his life to save anybody he cared about..

History: Aoi Anosora is from the city Tokyo, Japan and was born on June 28,2007. His mother Nagisaka Anosora was very kind. But his father was a mess. Everyday he would get drunk and would molest his mother right in front of him. Aoi was troubled by this and swore on his life he would one day solve his problem. It was obvious he hated his father and wanted to kill him; but he knew that wasn't the solution. He asked the police to check it out; but when the police arrived it seemed as if his father was born anew like something changed him; but it wasn't like that the other night. Aoi got a video camera and videoed the evidence himself. The exact night he took it to the police chief's officeand submitted it due to the evidence the police chief asked how long has been going on Aoi said since I was four. He also told him the reason for it because his father became possessed.

Due to that his father was imprisoned sentenced to jail for on March 17, 2022 when Aoi was 14 and SAO came out he became a beta tester and reached the sixth floor. When the official game came out, he got it for his 15th birthday.

His player name is Sora and yes, he is a beater.

The other OC that is mine in this story is Saya Korugashi

Age: 26 when enters the game

Skin Color: Tan

Hair Color: Brown

Hair Style: Soft yet a touch of spiky. and combed forward and down. Has a visible mustache.

Sexuality: Straight

Eye Color: Dark Red

Body Build: Since he has grown over the past nine years his muscles have become much more toned.

Weight: 215 lbs

Height: 6'' 4'

Weapons: A red sword which is made from the horn of a Heat Malice Dragon. He made the sword himself. So the skills are unique as well.

Skills: Malice Hammer, Kill Confirmation, Tracking, Masonry,Wrath of Malice, Pain of Malice ( Skills are unique except for tracking and masonry)

Malice Hammer: This move is a move where Saya holds blade with his hand and when he shoves the sword in the ground the ground begins to shake with massive vibrations through the ground this allows any ENEMY to lose balance and this will cause an opening for an attack. NOTICE: This does not work in safe zones or on allies.

Kill Confirmation: This allows Saya to see The enemy's weak points instantly. Allowing him to see and know everything to do. NOTICE: This only works on bosses below level 30 and on any enemies outside a safe zone.

Wrath of Malice: This allows Saya to increase his sword size five times bigger. The sword still being the same weight he can swing it around easily.

Pain of Malice: This move can only be used with a combination of Wrath of Malice. In this move Saya cuts an X into the enemy's chest causing him to scream in PAIN and gives a final stab right in the middle of the chest. This is only used when the enemy has one eighth of health left.

Clothes/Armor: He wears a blue undershirt while he wears a long green jacket and some black pants. And his boots are black as well.

Attitude: In this story he has gained more knowledge. And is the same kind-hearted person.

History: Would be kind of be a spoiler for the other story.


	2. Many Fateful Meetings

Hello everybody this is JBOSS1012 telling you the people to make the first chapter. This chapter will be mainly about the grouping of some OCS that are in this chapter. This will be a very important chapter so read carefully. This story will definitely include Alfheim Online as well. And some characters from the original series will or may be in the story. All the characters listed below are male and they are all straight. I am very disappointed that no else but these guys have submitted to me throughout the past two and a half weeks. And I need some female OCS as well, please. I will be using names and times. The places that I don't know I will just put names like village, town or forest.

OCS THAT WILL BE IN THIS CHAPTER

Aoi Anosora (Sora)/Saya Korugashi (Pheonix)- JBOSS1012 (BOTH MALE)

Hendrix Selerd(Vandal)/ Phil Angelo(Wander)-Lazersword88 (BOTH MALE)

Haru Haragame (Haruka)-SSJ5Kiezen (MALE)

This chapter will be mainly about the gathering of some of the characters. So I hope you enjoy it.

**Many Fateful Meetings**

**Anosora House 17:15 pm November 6, 2022**

Aoi was just checking the time on his holographic watch, as he got off his computer and out of his chair. He began putting on his Nerve Gear. "Link Start!" was the sentence he said to bring him to a whole different world, a world that he never knew what was going to happen next. "This world is exciting." He thought as he warped to the virtual world called Sword Art Online. He entered the world, in the giant castle Aincrad.

**1****st**** Floor Clarkswood Meadows 17:20 pm**

Sora was enjoying destroying the enemies to gain XP, when he saw a boy sitting on a rock looking like he was confused. Sora walked casually up to the boy.

Sora: "Hey"

Haruka: "Woah" He said falling off the rock surprised.

Sora: "Are you ok? "

Haruka: "Yeah I'm fine. "

Sora: "You look like you're looking for something."

Haruka: " I can't seem to find my log out button. "

Sora: " Sure it's right ….. here?"

Then, they both realized something was wrong. They couldn't log out they were worried. How would they get out? How would they survive? They didn't know. Exactly at that time they were force transported to the least likely place they would think about.

**1****st**** Floor Town of Beginnings 17:23 pm**

They saw that all the players in the game were there. At that time a massive figure in a black cloak appeared calling himself the creator of the game, Kayaba Akihiko.

He practically told us that this game is a death trap, a death trap for all these people, for all these innocent people. He put these lives at stake. He said that if we wish to be free from this world, we must make it to the 100th floor and defeat the final boss. He also said if we die in this world, we die in the real world as well. He basically proclaimed our death. Sora thought to himself at that moment, "We must survive." What a selfless thought. Why didn't he think about himself? No one else would know but him. Haruka seemed calm just like Sora. They didn't know why Kayaba would do something like this. It was madness in the town, everybody was surprised to see that they looked like their actual selves. The Nerve Gears must have analyzed their bodies. But, that wasn't the worse case scenario. Sora and Haruka didn't like this one bit. And they're sure no one else did either. What kind of sicko does this?

**1****st**** Floor Dungeon 17:40 pm**

They went on their way to the second floor. They just wanted to save everyone but, how was the question that they had to answer, and they thought they had to do it themselves. It was a very valid question the most important question yet to be answered. But, it was still impossible . . . . . at that time. Continuing their journey they encountered many enemies. The enemies were easily defeated, with a single hit. Without any further distractions, they continued toward the boss room. They opened the door with force. To their surprise the boss wasn't there, or was he?

Sora: "Shoot! Haruka look up!"

Haruka: "Damn it!"

They quickly dodged the attack. They were facing an enemy about ten feet tall with razor sharp teeth and the eyes and tongue of a snake with the head of a horse and the body of a horse. They creature was full black in color, and the name was Marin. Luckily the room was bright white. Sora and Haruka were attacked head on with once the creature landed. They both were hit. It had amazing speed for the first boss. They lost quarter of their life due to that attack. The monster just kept thrusting itself at them whenever he had the chance. When it was about to charge again. Sora jumped in the air and did a full on slice with all his strength. Then, the enemy was hurt. He fell to the ground, right infront of Haruka. Haruka then stabbed him in the eye causing major damage in his left eye. He had one eye left. Sora then used his skill, Breath of Fire to blind the other eye then they slashed their swords simultaneously killing it. They continued to the dungeon exit. Reaching the main town on the second floor.

**2****nd**** Floor Urbus**

They decided to take a rest. They had enough money to stay at an inn for a night so they went ahead and rented a two-bedded room. Haruka asked, "Hey Sora, how do you think we knew each others names?" "You know . . . . . I don't know." He replied. They both noticed that their was a mark on their foreheads and they were identical. Their eyes widened with surprise.

Sora: "What the hell does this mean?!"

Haruka: "I don't know!"

They went outside to get fresh air, when they saw a man handing out some flyers and shouting "This the end!" Sora walked up to the guy and literally smacked him dead in the face. Sora said with an angry tone, " I'm really surprised that you people are actually taking these flyers." He thought , "What do these thing say any way?"

**Flyer**

This is the end of the world people. Why not just kill yourselves to save the pain. Why not just give up? Why not just give up on life. Just think, it would be easier to save the time and just die. Kill yourself, use anything you've got and kill yourself.

**Back to Urbus**

Sora burst out, "What kind of crap is this?!" "Do you actually believe this is the answer to solving this?!" He was about to literally slay the guy now trembling in fear. . . . . . But . . . . he stoped himself. "What kind of example would I be setting if I just defy what I just said?" he thought.

Sora looked at the guy with tears of hatred in his eyes. He just held him buy his collar, lift him in the air and said with anger, "Your just a piece of crap lying on the cold ground. You can go on selling these pieces of shit, but . . . . if I find you killing anybody I will personally MURDER you. " Everyone stood in silence that somebody would care about other people they don't even know. They just stood there in awe of what just happened. Keeping in mind the words Sora said.

_Next Day November 7, 2022_

They were still in Urbus cooling down, trying to straighten up the whole Kayaba thing in their heads. Despite that, they just rested and ate. Now they continued on to the second floor boss.

**2****nd**** Floor Dungeon 21:39 pm**

They continued into the dungeon. While they were in there, they faced a lot of enemies. It almost took down their health to quarter. Haruka just used his healing crystal to bring it back up before they faced the boss.

Sora: "You ready?"

Haruka: " Yes." "Hey, after this you wanna take a break for the day."

Sora: "Sure."

They entered the boss room. Indeed the boss was there. But, in an instant he wasn't. They turned around he wasn't there they looked up he wasn't there. Suddenly, Sora felt a sword piercing his chest. Then the animal apeard it was a chameleon with a tongue that had a sword on the end of it. The room was dark, the only source of light was the torches at the side. Sora broke the sword with his own. But, it just grew back on its tongue. They had to figure out this enemy's weak spots. Then, they had an idea they took a jab at its eyes when they spit a purple acid. They both dodged it as fast as they could. They made it by an inch. Once they got up the enemy was camouflaged again. They listened and looked for any blurs. Haruka saw a blur and attacked it immediately. He slashed at it and it was a direct hit. The enemy's camouflage was down and they made the final blow. They made it to the exit safely.

**3****rd**** Floor Town**

They walked out of the exit of the second floor dungeon, hoping they could rest. But, a guild that consists of 23 orange players that were controlling the town members that were players, and they even threatened the NPCs for fun. It was so bad that it was considered a quest. They walked in the town only to be seized by two members of the guild. Sora and Haruka stood there in silence until, one of them said, " Hey man, why don't we throw 'em in to the boss." "Na, let's just hurt them a bit and then, we leave them at red life then . . . . . . ." His sentence was interrupted. "Shut the hell up, you bastards!" Sora said with an enraged tone. " All you people do is seek lust, now let me go and I won't have to rearrange your face." The orange players laughed at what Sora said. Looking at each other one of them said, "Hey wanna become a red player?" The other agreed. But, before they could kill Sora and Haruka, they were on the ground. "We don't have time to waste on people like you." The duo said simultaneously.

They went on deeper into the town, realizing that every step they took was crucial to the survival of the people in it. They walked on, seeing girls getting molested, men getting tortured. It was madness! Of course they stopped these heinous crimes. But, think, Sora was traumatized at this, he could barely look at the torment that was given. They went to the center of the town, looking for the leader of this guild. They heard that he was in the center of the town by a local shop keeper. Of course, the two went to see the face of the wicked person that was causing all this trouble.

But, they were stopped by a creature that had razor sharp claws, the face of a frowning clown, and the body of a jack in the box. The two looked on in disgust as to what they were seeing. Although, they knew they had to stop it. It suddenly stroke with an X like attack with its claws. They were quick to dodge but, the creature dug a tunnel in the ground as soon as they did. Then it came out of the ground with a sudden burst and pierced Sora right in his chest. Once Sora fell to the ground, it went for Haruka. When Sora looked at his health bar, he saw his health was going down quickly.

He struggled to get up. He wanted to blame himself. He looked at Haruka and then the monster. Then he was about to join in the fight before a dark figure appeared blocking him, the light hit it and he saw a slim person with green dreadlocks standing before him. He noticed he couldn't see the guy's health bar or his indicator. He thought he was a NPC. "No, he can't be a NPC !" , he thought. The unknown person told him to go for the leader and so, Sora went. He finally had reached the center of town. But, he was surprised at what he had seen. Seeing that his cursor was green, not even yellow! The man looked at him. Sora had a sudden chill down his spine. What was going on?

Find out who is the leader in the next chapter. Thank you for reading :D And I hope to see more OCs please submit. And, I'm sorry the chapter took so long.


	3. Surprise of a Lifetime

Hello everybody. JBOSS1012 here, with the second chapter. I'm sure that you all have been waiting for the answer to the last question that was asked. And, I have three more OCs. So that makes it 8 in all. We still have a long way to go before I reach my limit of 20 OCs. And, I might even go beyond that. So keep 'em coming. Here are the three other OCs. And in this chapter there will be many surprises.

Alexander Strogan (Stroganator)/ Harald Svendsen(Oxfiliath)-Ocadioan (both male)

Anemone D. Mallow (Lagann)- Gywen Empress of Sound (female)

**Surprise of a Lifetime**

Sora stood there in confusion to what was happening. He looked at the man that looked quite like a teenager. The questionable man said to Sora, " My name is Stroganator, I understand that you are confused at what you see." "My cursor is green, only because there is no leader for the guild you see tormenting people. I just like being at the center of attention." Sora just turned around, and walked away. While he was about to join the battle that Haruka was involved in, he heard footsteps as if a person was running. He turned around in surprise that he saw the Stroganator running up to him. Sora now had a locked feeling that the guy was a retard. But, when he heard, " The truth is I was looking for my friend Oxfiliath."

Sora still walked on, but said, "Good luck." All he really wanted was to get rid of him.

He joined the battle only to see the skinny anonymous man standing atop the creature. Then seeing it vanish, and the man was now standing on the ground. "Well that was quick. " he said.

Sora: "I found out there is no leader for the guild. So, it seems that they share their positions equally."

Vandal: "It is about time I told you my name."

Vandal: "Hi I'm Vandal"

Haruka: "Nice to meet you Vandal, I'm Haruka."

Sora: "And, I'm Sora."

Vandal: "Nice to meet you all."

They rescued most of the people in the town. But, the guild got away, with about 16 people. They still didn't know the name of the guild but they didn't care. They went their separate ways. And, they did the same with the rest of the town. But, Vandal joined the party of Sora and Haruka. They were now a very small guild. They went on together to reach the dungeon. They entered the dungeon.

**3****rd**** Floor Dungeon**

They went forward through the dungeon. They fought every monster they saw. But, when they were about to move forward they came across, a beautiful girl. They saw her killing, one of the monsters. She didn't notice them until, Sora went to join her. When she saw him, she immediately was knocked to the ground. After that she didn't see Sora. She looked up and saw him in the air, with his sword drawn. Then he immediately, sliced the enemy in half. The enemy burst into blue fragments. Sora, then walked over to the slender girl, and stretched his arm out. She then took his hand with a thankful smile on her face. The others stared stared at her, while drooling and blushing. Noticing, she blushed as well. Sora helped her up. Then he said, "Hi I'm Sora, nice to meet you." "Hi I'm Lagann, nice to meet you too." She answered.

Sora: "Your name sounds kinda masculine for a pretty girl like you."

She blushed a little and answered, "Sorry, the name just sounds cool."

Haruka: "Wanna join our little guild?"

Lagann: "Sure."

As said, she joined them. They were happy to have a girl in the group, especially a strong yet beautiful one. They went forward towards the boss room. They entered, surprised to see the same monster they were fighting before only much bigger. They thought it's attacks would be the same. How stupid of them. It had an immense amount of speed. Once, we were about to attack, it would zoom out of sight. And, each time it had a different fighting pattern. It would attack Sora then Haruka then Lagann then Vandal. Then after it would attack Vandal then Sora then Lagann then Haruka. It was very confusing. After we barely got any attacks on ti we noticed something. Its body was like solid and we were able to see it running around. But, we couldn't touch it because of tis speed. Attack after attack after attack. We slowed it down and we noticed it was spinning. And, every time we attacked it got slower and slower. And, after a while it stopped. And, we were able to make the final blow.

Lagann: "I've never seen anything like that."

Sora: "Niether have we."

Haruka: "Ok, let's rest on the fourth floor."

Vandal: "Agreed."

Everybody was happy to be out of there. Mostly, because of that monster. They had tons of money from completing the quest and defeating the boss. So they decided to rent rooms at an inn. So, of course they did.

**4****th**** Floor Large Town 22:37 pm**

They rented the rooms. Four separate rooms. Everyone slept in peace until . . . . . . Haruka went to take a peek at Lagann's face while she was sleeping. So he crept past Vandal,s room then Sora's and snuck his way into Lagann's. He lift up the sheet and to his surprise he saw Sora . . . . awake!

Sora: "Got you red–handed."

Haruka: "What do ya mean?" he said looking away.

Sora: "Don't play dumb with me. You were going to take a peek at Lagann. Right?"

Haruka: "Ok you caught me."

Sora: "I thought that you wouldn't but, it seems I was wrong."

Haruka: "Alright, I'll go back to sleep."

At that time Lagann walked in asking, "What's going on?" "Nothing, go back to sleep." Sora replied. She did as told. And, so did Haruka.

**4****th ****Floor Large Town 07:45 am**

They exited the inn. When they did, Lagann wanted to say something to Sora.

Lagann: "Sora, I forgot to tell you thank you for saving me."

Sora: "No need, I'll help anyone in trouble."

Haruka: "Sora, your so lucky. You got Lagann all over you."

Sora: "Shut up." he said playfully.

Vandal: "Alright let's go."

Sora: "Seems boring just moving from boss to boss. But, I guess we have no choice."

They were about to leave the town when they bumped into Stroganator and his friend.

Sora: "Stroganator and whoever you are. What are you doing here."

Stroganator: "That's rude, this is my friend Oxfiliath. And, who are you my beauty."

Lagann: " Uh, me, I'm Lagann."

Sora: "She's not your beauty."

Stroganator: "Well, I suppose she's yours then."

Sora: "We're just friends." He said while blushing a bit.

Stroganator: "Well then, excuse me, if I may have her . . . ."

Sora: "No, you may not."

Stroganator: "Don't do that, you must respect your elders."

Sora: "As you wish grandpa."

Stroganator: "I'm 18 years old."

Sora: "See ya pops."

Stroganator: "Hey don't walk away from me!"

Lagann: "Sora, everybody's watching."

Sora: "Hey, I have a question Oxfiliath. How do you keep up with this guy?"

Oxfiliath: "Don't know."

Sora: "Hey, you guys wanna join our guild?"

Stroganator: "NO!"

Oxfiliath: "Sure."

Oxfiliath: "See ya Strogan."

Stroganator: "Hey, wait for me!"

They had two new members to the guild. Now it was 6 members. They went towards the entrance of the dungeon. They entered, and they saw a mass amount of enemies. It was about 50 of them together. They began to fight them, one after the other. Destroying wasn't simple because they were packed together. They worked as one. They had never seen such enemies before. They knew they had to DEFEAT the creatures. Then Vandal had an idea. To work as a pack like them. Like they were hunting together. They attacked together. From first to last of the creatures. Sora did his move Breath of Fire to paralyze most of the enemies. Then he used fire slash multiple times, bringing down most of the enemies health. Then Haruka used his attack Charge which he charges and a blue aura forms around him and CHARGES his enemies. This was able to kill at lest half of them. Then Vandal unleashed a full scale of his speed, slashing every enemy in sight. Then Oxfiliath used his skill Fighting Spirit to draw the enemies near him and then unleash a burst of power killing the rest. They decided to take a rest after all that used power.

Stroganator: "Hey you didn't have to leave us out you know!"

Lagann: "I'm quite fine with it."

Stroganator: "Ok, then I am too!"

They got to rest for a bit, and once they were ready they set off to the boss room. They walked through the empty dungeon to the boss room. It was quite unusual for a bunch of enemies to show up like that, and then POOF there no more left. Suddenly they heard two men walking forward to there position. And, then it sounded like they were running. What was going to happen?

That's all people. Sorry to leave at a cliff hanger like this. But, it's all good, right?

:D Hope you enjoyed.


	4. The Black Swordsman Joins Our Guild

Hello everybody, JBOSS1012 here with the third chapter of Sword Art Online: Death is Irrelevant. I am happy that I have reached 9 OCS. One from halfway. So, please I'd be happy to accept OCS. It would make me happy. And, remember I said that I might even go beyond 20 OCS. Here is the other OC.

Ruth Abrams (Akoumannani or Akoum for short)-Tabor Shannon(female)

**The Black Swordsman Joins Our Guild**

**4****th**** Floor Dungeon 19:43pm**

The two men the saw were tall, and suddenly, they stopped running. They stopped and rested. One had his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. And, the other stood and wiped the sweat off his face. They both had bruises from a fight. It took them a while to notice us, but they did. We walked over to them. They said they were just mapping out the area, when they found the boss door. They went inside to look at the boss. And, when they did its minions attacked them. Even the minions were too tough. So, they imagined what the boss would be like. They all looked at them with surprise. It was bad enough that it had minions.

Pheonix: "Hi I'm Pheonix."

Wander: "And, I'm Wander."

Sora: "Nice to meet you both."

"Well, look who's here." A female voice said.

Pheonix and Wander recognized the voice immediately. It was Akoum the woman with the heart of a lion. She was a bit on the chubby side, but she didn't look like someone you should trouble. Vandal walked up to her and said, "You know you've got 'PHAT'.

Akoum: "I'm tired of people calling me fat!"

Vandal: "No, no, no, no P-H-A-T."

Akoum: "And . . . . what does that mean?"

Vandal: "Perfect hips, ass and tits."

Akoum blushed a little at the situation and then immediately put on a serious face. And, went to attack Pheonix and Wander. But, those two were long gone. And, when she turned around again, Vandal and the others were gone as well. Akoum was furious at this. So furious she gave a loud shout.

**Elsewhere**

Sora: "Why did you say that?"

Vandal: "Give the others a chance to run."

Stroganator: "Well, in that case Lagann . . . . you're pha . . ."

Lagann: "Don't bother."

They had caught up to Pheonix and Wander. Then, both groups stopped. And, rested for a while.

Pheonix: " Thanks."

Vandal: "No prob."

Stroganator: "How old are you guys."

Pheonix: "I'm 26."

Wander: "I'm 27."

Stroganator: "Well, I thought you guys looked older than me."

They got up. They had to tell all the others. But, soon after, they heard the boss had been defeated by a solo player, in the top five. To them, it was ludacris but it DID happen. They were happy they could go to floor 5 without having to face a stupid monster. But . . . . still it was crazy. Crazy, the fact that a solo player defeated that boss. Akoum came running in, panting, and out of breath. Pheonix and Wander handed her a pork bun. She hesitated at first, but after five minutes of thinking she took it. She said it was delicious. That combination of words made everybody think about their past world or worse . . . . . .if they would survive to see it again. All those memories flooded through their minds while Akoum was happily licking the rest of the pork bits and crumbs left on her fingers.

**5****th**** Floor Forest 20:00 pm**

"Ahhh, god." Sora said stretching. "I wish I was the one to take that monster down." He said. Laggan was stretching too. Sora stared at her cute tired face. She noticed EVERYBODY looking except Pheonix, Wander and Akoum, who were staring off into space.

"Knock it off." She said. Everybody immediately went back to their positions. They started walking through the forest, toward a tall building they saw with many lights. They walked peacefully through the forest, not knowing they were being followed. They kept on walking without any suspicions.

They sat down for a little rest. That's when the person decided to show himself. It was non other than him . . . . . the guy that defeated the boss. We wondered why he was following us. Not that it disturbed any of us, but still.

He pointed a finger at Sora and called his name. "Yeah." Sora said. "I want to join your guild." He said.

Sora: "What, why?"

Kirito: "You're in the top five."

Sora: "So."

Kirito: "Ok, let me do a proper introduction."

Kirito: "Hi, I'm Kirito the black swordsman."

Sora: "Yeah, I know."

Kirito: "So, can I join?"

Sora: "I don't see why not. I just don't know why you chose me."

Kirito: "Ok here's the whole explanation."

"I noticed that you have a guild that no body knows about. And, a person like me . . . . . who is on the top five doesn't want to get noticed. And, I also notice that you're in the top five as well, don't get noticed . . . . . plus I thought you and me and everybody else here would make a good team."

Sora couldn't believe he said that all in one breath, and the fact that he wanted to join the guild because of that.

Before Sora could answer he saw another person walk in from the forest, a girl, a beautiful one too (DON'T WORRY I WON'T MESS AROUND WITH KIRITO AND ASUNA'S LOVE)

Asuna: "Hi my name is Asuna, and it seems this pee-brain forgot to mention me."

"Hey." Kirito retorted.

Sora: "No sweat, everybody can join as long as they don't betray anyone."

Kirito: "And you don't sweat either. Asuna the nicest girl you'll ever meet."

Sora: "Not, by what I just heard."

Asuna: "Hey!"

Sora: "Laggan is the nicest girl I've ever met."

Haruka: "I second that."

Asuna looked a little annoyed, and for some reason so did Kirito. "Anyway." Sora said. "Now we have 11 guild members. That's a lot." "Let's get going."

They walked . . . . and walked . . . . and walked. Finally, they made it to the city. It was an amazing sight. They saw that under that giant tower there was a huge city stretching over 10 miles. And, conveniently placed on the other side was the 5th floor dungeon. It was a great view. It made everybody cheerful, and full of energy.

Across to their front left was a giant garden of pink trees. (For this part I'm making up a name for the city.)

**5****th**** Floor Sakura City**

They walked through to the center of the city (which took forever) and they got a place in the main inn. They all had separate rooms, so it was a lot to pay for. Kirito volunteered his col. That was nice of him. Sora got the room next to Haruka and on the other side was Laggan. Beside Laggan was Oxfiliath then Stroganator then Pheonix. Down from Haruka was Kirito then Asuna then Wander. Quite a lot huh.

They all got heir rest.

I'm sorry I took so long to update. I had some browser probs. And FIFA came over me.

Hey if you guys think I should write more often leave me a pm. Also if you guys think instead of using Town, Village etc. and make up names pm me. Also if you guys think I should stick to my style of writing (Name: Dialogue) pm last one will be a vote.


	5. Days of Snow

Hello everyone JBOSS1012 here with a new chapter. I'm sorry it took sooooo long to update the new chapter. Make sure to respond to the votes. Also, don't forget to send in the ocs PLEASE. Also I've decided to make this story first person. Sora is going to be the main character, Though I will indicate that it will change whenever it will. I have also decided to stop the type of quotes I use. It takes too long. Anyway, here is chapter 4: this will be a sequence of stories. Inspired by my good friend Tabor Shannon. Plus here's a new OC. I finally made it to ten.

Luis Alonzo de Leon (Reaper of Sin)-giggity090

**Chapter 4**

**The Days of Snow**

**Part 1**

**The Gift of Two Hearts**

**Fifth Floor**

**Sakura City**

**December 21, 2022**

It was getting close to Christmas, and that's when everybody had money. People were calling Christmas: The Winter Valentine's Day. Plus, of course the people with the most money had an idea . . . . . The Winter Valentine's Day Festival. They put up posters and everything. It was like a month ago, they were so damn scared, and now, look at me I'm a party animal. So of course I decided to sit this one out. They said they weren't going to start the party until Christmas Eve, then party 'til Christmas morning, and then do their gift exchanging. I didn't even want be a part of it.

To tell you the truth, all I wanted to do was beat the game, but, then all these people came. All these friends. All these people to protect. I didn't want to have friends at first. As soon as I heard those words from Kayaba Akihiko, I wanted to murder the guy. That was the only thing in mind until this. They helped me realize there's a lot more to do, even in a world like this. I still decided to sit it out though. I had a feeling that, if I went, I would come back with a major head ache, a beer bottle in my hand, and feet that felt like jelly. So I chose to rest.

**December 24, 2022**

**Christmas Eve**

Scratch Christmas Eve. At this party your head would have been blown off by how loud the music was. It even shook the inn. Funny, how people didn't go deaf. I finally went to sleep. The dream I had was vivid. Hard to find out how you dream in a virtual world.

It started off with a scene of a white, snow-filled field and a _huge_ house. The house's front was made of a strong glass framed with mahogany tree wood. The rest of the house was made of the strong glass. The shape was . . . . . imagine a pentagon split in half perfectly with a trailer without wheels placed in the middle. There was a stone step trail leading to the wooden door. So I followed it. I came to the door and realized there was a carving on a golden plate that said "あの空 家 - Anosora House" A thought ran through my head _this looks nothing like my house. _I gave a knock to the door. 'Not expecting anyone to answer' I waited . . . . . . then I heard footsteps coming towards the door, it opened and there was my father, standing there leaning on the frame. He looked at me with a bored stare then said, "Well don't just stand there, come in son. " He gave me a big smile, then stretched out his arm as if showing me something. I looked on and saw three little boys that looked exactly like me when I was a child. Same blonde hair, same red eyes. One looked like me when I was eight, another looked like me when I was seven, then the other looked like me when I was five. I kind of new their names, cause I had a feeling what they were. The oldest was Kage, the second Kora, and the youngest Kura I guess this is a dream that showed me what would have happened if my father weren't introduced to alcohol. I liked it. I did want siblings. My mom was sitting at a marble dining table lowered for our Japanese style of sitting while eating. She was enjoying a nice cup of Jade tea. My dad was happy to see me, one of the only times of my life. The first time was when I was three. The last time was when I was four. Sucks right? A tear swelled in my eye, it rolled down my cheek and more followed. I guess I was crying tears of joy, cause I felt happy. I felt happy for the first time in 11 years. The whole family gathered around me and hugged me. It felt warm. In my heart.

**Fifth Floor**

**Sakura City**

**Sugoi Inn: Sora's Room**

**December 25, 2022**

**1:25 am**

I woke up peacefully, the music was gone, the loud noises were gone. I realized it was Christmas morning. The sun was barely showing on the horizon of Aincrad, or I guess you could call it that. When I was looking out the window I heard a knock on my door. I walked toward it and opened the door and Laggan was there. She was hiding something behind her back, I hope it wasn't what I think it was . . . _a present . . . _My anticipation looked right, cause she was blushing. I still couldn't see what she had in her hands though. After a moment of silence, she stretched out her arms, and something that looked like a pendant was there. I took it up and it was more than a pendant, it was a chain. The pendant was a locket with a ruby encrusted cover, and a design of a rose on each side.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your real name?"

"Aoi . . . . . Anosora."

"Nice name."

"Thanks . . . . I guess. And, what's yours?"

"Mallow . . . . Anemone."

"Sounds great. Better than Laggan in my opinion, and let's call each other by our right names . . . . when we're alone."

"Sure."

Mallow said that the locket had a special power . . . you could take a picture of someone with a secret button on top, and if you equip it and think about the person(s) in a good way, it would protect you and the person(s) in the picture, but it also had an effect . . . if you thought about the Person(s) in a bad way it would decrease your defense level and armor levels down the worse the thoughts the more levels taken off. Despite the effect, I promised Mallow to wear it . . . . always. I guess she got it because she always wore a lapis lazuli ore as a pendant on her necklace. It matched her deep, blue eyes, and is in contrast with her crimson, long hair.

**Part 2**

**The Mexican-American Pervert**

**Floor 14**

**Quest City**

The lot of us: Sora, Laggan, Haruka, Pheonix, Hendrix, Wander, Stroganator, Oxfiliath, Akoum, Kirito and Asuna, were on a journey to the 20th floor, when we heard some Mexican was causing trouble. They said, he had "dead fish eyes". People (mainly girls) were complaining about how pervy the guy is. He went around town, seeking any chance to sexually harass a female player example if they crouched, he would look at which color panties they're wearing and shout the color. Fortunately, we heard him shout

out, "BLUE!" and a girl shout out "STOP! DON'T LOOK!" So, we went to investigate. We saw him lifting up a player's skirt. Of course, true to their instinct, Mallow, Akoum and Asuna tried to cover as many eyes as possible. Though . . . . . it didn't really work.

Anyway, Wander rushed in and grabbed the guy, and held his face down, his black leather gaucho hat fell off, and we could see his pressed out face on the ground. Wander raised him up, and the girls got a good look at him. He had 'dead fish eyes' (Look It Up) and they were a piercing emerald color. His hair was jet black and it was combed down to the back of his neck, and he had brown skin. And, the way he looked was like an assassin. "Let me go back to my perverted peace, man!" he shouted.

"I don't think that was peaceful." I said.

"Who are you? The leader of this shit, that took me from my perverted peace!" He shouted.

I walked up to him slowly, though it was hard to look at his face, cause he was over six feet tall. I taped him on the shoulder and said, "You've got some nerve calling our team shit."

"Our?"

"Yeah, there isn't a leader. It's all for one and one for all."

He leaned forward just over my shoulder and whispered, "Can I get dibs on the girl with the nice boobs." "The chubby one."

"Uummm, sure, I guess."

"Cool."

"Wait! Who said you could join!?"

I accidentally said that out loud. I didn't usually do that. Everyone turned and yelled "HHHEEEEEELLLLL NO!"

I managed to persuade the guys, but the girls weren't into it. I tried persuading Mallow and Akoum, and Kirito tried it with Asuna but; it wasn't even worth a shot.

Though the assassin dude came right along anyway, he stayed at the back, eating an orange. The guy seemed to have a full stock in his inventory. Nobody wanted to talk to him so I started a conversation "Hey, what's your name?" I asked the tall pervert.

"Herbert the Pervert." He answered. "Stop joking." I said with a shove. "Reaper of Sin." he said shoving me back . . . . . _More like Reaper of Oranges . . . . _I thought. He ended up telling me that he's Mexican-American. Though, that wasn't expected.

The girls in the group got calmer when we reached the main inn, and they wanted to get a sense of warmth from the hot spring. I thought that was bad timing, with the new pervert aboard.

**Part 3**

**The Pervert Strikes Again or Does He?**

Reaper . . . . _of course _. . . . decided to go too. Out of all the people he took me and Haruka with him. We knew he would want someone to take the blame, with him. Though, I knew neither of us were going to help him pull the job, and, yes he had a plan. He made an entire plan in two minutes. I'm telling you, this guy was a pervert, a BIG one, but he had the skills of an assassin. He had a whole lot of equipment, and his plan was genius: There was a small hole in the wall, and he planned to make that bigger and put a small spyglass the size of a coin and planned to shove it in. If it was too foggy from the steam, he knew that the water didn't run directly from the spring. There was a HUGE pipe system that led to both baths. He planned to swim using a wet suit, an oxygen tank and some sticky gloves to climb through the water entrance and navigate his way through to the female bath. Using a water proof camera he would take pictures of the girls.

We got in the male bath, and it looked like it was empty. There was a stand for extra towels and the water was running from the wide mouth of a golden dragon. Haruka and I just sat back on the edge of the spring, and let the pervert go on with his life. We didn't approve of him taking pictures of the girls, we even threatened him, but he went on with his plan anyway.

FIRST PERSON SWITCH: Reaper of Sin

It was too foggy for me to see through the spyglass, so I removed it and was going to use Plan B. I change into my wetsuit and off I went into the rushes of the pipe system. It was a real pain to pull myself through, because of the force, but, I would do anything to get a picture of beautiful female bodies . . . . . . in a bath. My nose almost bled at the thought, but I said no, not until the real thing. I was amazed at what I saw when I was nearing the girls bath. I saw three tubes that seemed to push the water from the hot spring here, and there were turbines to go with it.

Anyway, he was at the exit for the female bath, I had slowly put my hands to the bottom of the bath and slid my body out of the pipe to prevent sound, but a second after BOOM! Three accurate blows to my beautiful face. There was Laggan, Asuna and Akoum standing there with there towels on. He was expecting another round of beatings, but they just shoved me out of the bath, and told me never to do it again or else expect your balls to be kicked . . . . . HARD! And, last thing I heard for the night was "Told you." From Haruka and Sora. But, there was no way in hell that I wouuld stop being a perv.

Thank you for reading, that is all for tonight and, I notice I say this a lot, I'm sorry for being late I had some exams and revision you know, that stuff. Anyway, please keep sending in OCs, Have a good day to some, a good afternoon to some, and a good night to some. See ya.


End file.
